


You Without Me, Perhaps; Me Without You, Never

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bad Days, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: A Look Into One of V's Bad Days: A Side Story





	You Without Me, Perhaps; Me Without You, Never

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

V wakes up, trembling as the blood in his veins pump through his body with the volume of a stereo, and he is sucking the air in large mouthfuls, voice shaking as he lets out a quiet sob. Painful tears stream down his temples as he tries to adjust to being forcefully awoken. 

Shadow, by his side, whines in sympathy, nuzzling her nose against the flat of his sweaty hand. Griffon chirps, so sensitive to his master, and the little bird sits between the crook of V's neck, singing a short song to express how regretful that he could do nothing to help. V smiles a bit, feeling even more the markings on his skin too. 

He is comforted by this, but this is not enough. The days he wake up in this much pain are terrible, and unfortunately, he could not rely on himself to ease his discomfort. His body craves touch, comfort provided only by flesh and blood. For him, existence is a curse, but he will continue to make do.

"I'm okay," V says in a whisper, pushing himself up from his pillow. He takes a big shaky breath before grabbing his cane by the bed. Shadow jumps onto the floor, tail wagging, and Griffon rides on top of her head. 

The teen doesn't even put on a shirt before he wobbles to the door and walks out, gripping his cane like a lifeline. He walks down the hall along the wall, knees threatening to collapse and his vision still blurry. Shadow heads downstairs first, Griffon staying behind. 

"V?" the teen hears Dante's voice all the way down, the sound of his heavy footsteps coming up. "You okay, man?" 

V is almost at the edge of the stairs when he tips his cane the wrong angle, and he tumbles to the floor, Griffon chirping frantically. Dante is rushing up now, a look of worry on his face when he sees the state of V. 

"A bad day," the man says, immediately picking V up in his arms. 

Letting out another sob, louder and less restrained this time, V wraps his arms around Dante's shoulders and buries his face against his shoulder, relief settling into his bones. 

"You're going to be okay," Dante says, holding V closely.

The man takes them to his room. Shadow and Griffon enter as well, staying nearby but not coming between the two. Dante lays V on the bed, but the teen doesn't let go as the man starts to pull away. 

"I'll be back," Dante promises, pressing a kiss on V's head. "I need to close up shop first and bring you something to drink at least. It'll be real quick, and I'm yours for as long you want me."

V relents, letting the man leave, and he closes his eyes as he hears Dante leave the room. Just a few seconds with him was enough to calm down the needles rushing of his body, though the pain has yet to recede completely. The teen brushes a finger against the kiss on his head, and he does his best to relax on his own. 

Dante returns some time later with two glasses of water in hand. He offers one to V, setting the other one down at the bedside table, and the man takes off his boots and coat. He gets into bed when V's done drinking, setting that glass aside, and he pulls the teen into his embrace, cradling V in his arms. 

V sobs again, overwhelmed. He knows he is loved and safe, but on days like this, when his body is too heavy, too weak, too painful, this feeling is a miracle.

He wants to hold onto people, but he doesn't want to be clingy. He wants them to love him, but he doesn't want their pity. Therefore, the teen moderates just how much affection and touch he gets, because he's not always certain if they're always seeing him as him. V is not Vergil; he cannot live with Vergil, but Vergil can live without him. That is the curse of his existence. 

(Everyone can live without V. Will he be missed when he's gone? Do they truly love him when they don't even know what exactly he is?) 

"It's okay, V," Dante whispers, petting the teen's dyed hair. He presses his lips against V's forehead again, lingering. "Don't think too much, give that head of yours a rest. I'm here." 

The teen sometimes hates that the man could read him so easily, even when he says nothing. V begins to weep, his hands gripping at Dante's shirt in desperation to  _stay_ , and the man does not pull away, chuckling a bit. 

" _The little boy lost in the lonely fen, led by the wand'ring light, began to cry, but God ever nigh, appeared like his father in white,_ " Dante recites. " _He kissed the child and by the hand led and to his mother brought, who in sorrow pale, thro' the lonely dale her little weeping boy sought._ "

V smiles through his tears.

 

 

 

Nero blinks several times, at a lost to what he's seeing since he and Trish came home from school. He'd never— Had they ever? 

"What's the matter, Nero?" his brother asks, sitting on one of the red couches and leaning against  _his father_. The teen looks well, though his expression is a bit strained. 

The boy hesitates, looking at his uncle for answers. 

Dante laughs, understanding immediately. "He's probably confused," the younger twin says. "When was the last time he saw you in the same room together? Three, four years?"

"It can't be helped," Vergil responds, "V prefers to stay in his room and I tend to leave the shop more often." 

"We should have him eat with us more often," Trish says, sitting at Dante's desk. "We've been letting him stay cooped up in his room for too long, and I can't be sure just how much he is eating compared to that cat of his."

"I consume enough," V argues lightly. 

"Nah, I agree with Trish," Dante says, leaning back on his seat. "I bet it'll help with the bad days."

Nero raises a confused eyebrow about what that means, but instead he heads over to the red couches and forces his way on to his father's and his brother's laps, needing to see for himself that they both exist on the same plane at the same moment. 

The boy's blue eyes widen when he feels just how solid they are, how warm they are, and instantly, he relaxes against them. 

Trish and Dante share a look, grinning as they watch, Vergil and V welcoming the intimacy in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series is about laying in bed together and feeling loved and safe. QQQWQQQ Nothing else matters, omgs. 
> 
> At this point of the series, I'm gonna answer the question of whether or not V and Vergil are two completely different individuals, and the answer is yes, they are so expect to see them both in the same space from now on. 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
